narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ken Miyamoto
Ken Miyamoto (ケン宮本, Miyamoto Ken) is a shinobi of Kumogakure and works as an advisor to the Raikage as well as being the Head Ninja. He is sent to Konohagakure to help bring the villages closer. History Appearance Ken has silver, medium-length spiked hair. While not being a particularly large person he is shown to posses a very muscled physique not often seen in shinobi his age. Personality He is a clear-thinking person and is very perceptive, always paying attention to even the slightest details, as such not much can surprise him. He always has back up plan, and a back up for his back up as he likes to think ahead. But despite this he is quite lazy and likes to spend a lot of his time sleeping and doing nothing. Abilities As the Head Nija of Kumogakure, Ken is no doubt a powerful man, even at his young age. His abilities were such that the Raikage trusted him enough to send only him to back up Konohagakure, when they requested an entire team of high-level shinobi. His skill's are especially notable because he is well versed in so many different forms of combat to a high level. He is a natural prodigy and this was made evident from a young age, rising through the ranks rapidly graduating form the academy at the age of six, becoming a Chūnin by seven and a Jōnin by fifteen and then later becoming the head ninja (supposedly the second strongest ninja in the entire village) before his eighteenth birthday. He was capable of fighting powerful very capable ninja before the time skip, and after it he could dispatch opponents like Suigetsu Hōzuki, Juugo and Sosuke Mizushima with ease. He fought and defeated the Third Raikage without the use of his Sage Mode. Ninjutsu Ken primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, possessing both great skill and great knowledge which because of his vast understanding of chakra has helped him to master difficult techniques and gain a vast arsenal of techniques in his short life, which allow him to fight with strong versatility. Ken can summon the dragon's of Tianlong Mountain to aid him in battle. Nature Transformation Ken is proficient in the use four of the basic nature transformation's: Lightning, Water, Wind and Fire Release as well as Yang Release and additionally a Kekkei Genkai, Storm Release. Lightning Release, being his natural affinity, is his most practiced transformation and is the most skilled with, being considered a master in it's use. With his great chakra control, Ken developed a technique to transfer an opponents lightning chakra from their attack into his own body and then back out of his own body as his own attack. He can create multiple shadow clones with his lightning chakra, create creatures of lightning to track and hunt as well as fire beams of lightning into a source of water to electrocute and numb his opponents. Ken also uses his prowess with lightning chakra to supplement his great taijutsu skills, running the chakra around his body. Ken can also use his skill with his lightning chakra to channel it through his swords to give it more cutting power and durability. He can apply his lightning to water to numb and entrecote opponents. With his ability in wind release, he can channel his wind chakra through a blade to create a singular blade off wind which can cut through large rocks easily. He can also create a massive gust of wind strong enough uproot multiple trees and send The Third Raikage flying. By combing his lightning and water chakra, Ken can use his Storm Release to create powerful energy beams and thick storm clouds to use as a smokescreen to launch attacks from or use to mask his movements and escape. Bukijutsu Ken has displayed great skill and versatility with various ninja tools like shuriken, kunai and staffs. Ken's speciality; Kenjutsu, renowned throughout Kumogakure as a master swordsman. He possesses a very unorthodox and unique style which is very difficult to match due it's unpredictability. His skill with kenjustu is not limited to his own style, he is proficient in the use of Killer B's acrobat style and he is skilled in the use of Iaidō, the style of drawing. His ability with Kenjustu allowed him to fight on par with Gin Yasuhiro, one the most revered swordsmen in shinobi history. His ability with baldes is not limited to katana and his lightning swords, he wielded Kubikiribōchō with great skill after he snatched it from Suigetsu. Taijutsu Though taijutsu is not Ken's favoured style of fighting and is not his most proficient skill, his aptitude and ability for it drew comparisons to Might Guy from his peers and Kenji, a potential S-Rank nin from Konoha stated he had potential to surpass Might Guy. Ken's fighting style consists of fast unpredictable movement's and powerful strikes which are used in tandem with his Raidō, which he picked up from watching Kenji. He is also relatively skilled in the use of Killer B's style of hand-to-hand combat, Disturbance Taijustu. Chakra and Physical Prowess Ken possesses very large chakra reserves, not quite comparable to that of a Jinchūriki but enough to be considered an abnormal amount. Ken has chakra reserves large enough to summon Shenlong and chakra potent enough to use senjutsu. However unlike most that have a great deal of chakra, Ken has excellent control over his chakra as seen by his ability to weave hand seals with one hand His chakra control allows him to hide his chakra by altering its characteristics, negating the possibility of a sensor discovering him. His chakra reserves allow him to use technique after technique in quick succession to no negative effect but despite this he likes to preserve his chakra as efficiently as possible. He is in phenomenal physical shape and if capable of performing feats of exceptional athleticism. Ken possesses immense physical might and has displayed levels of physical strength far exceeding his body size and stature. He hit the Third Raikage (while he was using his lightning armour) hard enough with just his head to cause him to cough up blood. He is capable of moving at incredible speeds, being able to cross great distances in the blink of an eye and take even the most spatially aware opponents by surprise, as seen against the Fourth Raikage. His agility is notable and he is very nimble, bending and angling his body in obscene ways to avoid attacks from multiple angles with apparent ease and he can move through the narrowest creeks and dodge attacks even at close range. In addition, his reflexes are very impressive, and he is capable of dodging, deflecting, or in some instances, throwing back knives, arrows and similar projectiles. Senjutsu Sensory Perception Ken is a very adept sensor, being able to discern a individuals gender, size, chakra natures and whether that person has a Kekkai Genkai or not, and if they do what that particular Kekkai Genkai can do. He is such a skilled sensor that he can sense both the positive and negative emotions of someone and essentially read them like a book. His sensory abilities are not limited to his immediate and surrounding vicinity as he was able to feel a short, but powerful burst of chakra from Madara Uchiha , who at the time was several hundred miles away. Because he can sense even the slightest hints of chakra, he can (when in sage mode) fight without the use of his eyes without diminishing his skills to any extent. He is skilled enough to notice even the slightest imbalances in his and other people's chakra, allowing him to recognize even the highest-level genjutsu and tell when someone was lying through the dishonest emotions causing chakra fluctuations. Intelligence Perhaps his greatest asset, Ken is a very cunning and inventive individual and can formulate strategies in the midst of battle. Ken is very adept at using his skills in combinations to take his opponents by surprise. He can use many techniques which would not be considered high-level but use them in new and effective ways to make them more dangerous or to set up techniques which are much higher-level, as seen with his use of the basic transformation technique, being able to turn into a cat and with his chakra control change it to that of an average cat to confuse sensor types. He often uses simple jutsu like the Body Replacement Technique and Clone Technique to confuse his opponents while he asses their strengths and weaknesses before using those exploited weakness to his advantage. He is capable of thinking many moves ahead of him opponent, using various moves to get them right where he wants them. He is always thinking, always learning and does so at an accelerated rate, improving by leaps and bounds during the time skip even though prior to it he was already skilled enough to become a Jōnin at fifteen, even the Raikage displayed surprise at his improvements. Other Skills Ken is skilled enough with Space-Time Ninjutsu to use technique to summon weapons through seals kept around his person and use summoning techniques. He also is well versed in barrier ninjutsu, being able to use Summoning: Quintuple Rashōmon to block a tailed beast ball. He is also a skilled hunter and is an expert at tracking. Stats Trivia * Ken means sword when translated as (剣), possibly a reference to his skill with kenjustu. * Ken's favourite food is ramen, something he has in common with Naruto Uzumaki. * Ken's favourite things to do are fighting, reading and sleeping.